universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Dawn (Pokemon)
Special Moves Neutral B - Piplup Dawn send out Piplup to use surf, much like Piplup dose in Brawl. However, it's more effective. Instead of pushing the opponent, it'll include damage. Once used, Piplup will return to Dawn's pokeball and must take 3 seconds to reuse. Side B - Mamoswine Dawn send out her Mamoswine and does a Headbutt attack. Afterward, it's will take 4 seconds to reuse. Up B - Togekiss Dawn send out Togekiss and will use Fly to lift her upward. If you press B, Togekiss will dive into the opponent, making you land while giving the opponent damages. Toggeries can only fly for 4 seconds and will take 2 seconds to reuse. Down B - Buneary Dawn send out Buneary and will use pound to give damages to the opponent. Afterward, Buneary will take up to 3 second to reuse. Final Smash - Quadruple Finish Dawn sends out her Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Togekiss, and Quilava to preform a powerful blast at the opponent, to the Pokemon Trainers' Triple Finish moves. This's more powerful and effective than the Pokemon Trainer. However, it's slightly shorter and ends quicker. K.O K.O 1: aahhhh!!!!!! K.O 2: Owww!!! Star K.O: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Screen K.O: yeeeowwwwwwww!!!!! Taunts Down Taunt- says " I maybe a begginer, but don't mess with me" Side Taunt- spins around, then holds up 2 fingers Up Taunt- dances around, singing `Victory/Lose Pose Victory 1: Says "good job, everyone!" to her Pokemon Victory 2: Hold a contest ribbon in her hand Victory 3: dances and says "no need to worry!" Lose: *stands with hands over face, as if she was crying* ''Character Description'' Dawn (Japanese: ヒカリ Hikari) is a young Pokémon Coordinator who used to travel through the Sinnoh region along with Ash and Brock. Dawn started her journey at the age of 10, honing her skills as a Pokémon Trainer and focusing on becoming a Top Coordinator like her mother, Johanna. Her current team is consisted out of Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava and Togekiss. She's notable for her confidence, even when things are not going well. She has learned a lot throughout her travels and battles and can get very emotional when it comes to winning or losing in a contest. Throughout her Sinnoh travels she has developed rivalries with many coordinators such as Zoey, Nando, Jessie, Kenny, and even a fierce one with Ursula, her rival. There´s also a disputable romantic interest she has in Ash because when characters accuse her of it she blushes. Classic Mode TBA Rival 1: TBA TBA Rival 2: TBA TBA Ending TBA Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grab, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *Neutral- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Snake Codec ??? Role In The Subspace Emissary ??? Trivia * Category:Playable Characters Category:Teenager Category:Cartoon Network Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Human Category:Cute Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:Anime Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Text & Read Video Movesets Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Text & Read Video Movesets Category:Not Total Drama Category:No More Anarchy